


Supernatural pulp fanfiction

by Jarsenpadackles97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarsenpadackles97/pseuds/Jarsenpadackles97
Summary: Bonnie Bennett dreams of a silver-haired woman surrounded by flames, and she thinks that's what is inside one of Klaus' containers, and that it will help defeat the Originals. She also convinces Elena that they can solve the riddle of her dream with the help of two brothers - Sam and Dean Winchester.Dear writers on AO3,I know this summary probably doesn't sound too promising at all, but I also know there's some genius writers amongst you. I'm not one of them, so I don't think I could ever fully develop this idea into a proper piece of work. Maybe one of you can do it, because as an avid fanfiction reader myself, I would love to read a story where these three wonderful fandoms meet each other. I honestly don't know much about how this is done, I mean offering an idea so that someone else could write about it. How does one do it? )) There's also the fact that the majority might consider this concept total shit and not be willing to write about it, but if there's someone out there, anyone, please let me know!Anyway, I'll be happy for any suggestions, comments, messages, anything!Also, please be kind.





	Supernatural pulp fanfiction

Dean thought he was losing his mind:

“Come again? Dragons?!” Sam just looked at his brother, surprised as much as him, and then back to the screen of his laptop:

“That’s what she said, or at least that’s what the witch said.” Dean furiously threw the remains of his hamburger on the plate:

“A witch? What the hell is this place? What else do they have there?!”

“Dude, we have to go. This girl is saying her parents, who are dead now, knew our father. What if we find something there?” 

“Like what?” Sam shrugged, not entirely sure himself.

“Whether it has something to do with our past or not, we gotta help these people Dean.”

“Duty calls!” 

“Where are you going now?” Sam said as his brother was putting on his leather jacket.

“There’s a stripper club not far from here. Might as well enjoy myself if I’m about to be roasted by a friggin’ dragon! Wanna come?” Sam raised an eyebrow:

“No thanks. We gotta leave first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, if I’m too drunk, you’ll drive.” Dean said closing the door behind him, much to Sam’s satisfaction. Rarely did Dean let him drive, and it was a long way to Mystic Falls.

***  
Elena kept rereading the message that she received a few hours ago. She wasn’t sure who these people were; John Gilbert was the first one to mention them, but trusting John wasn’t something that Elena wanted to do. Then Jeremy found a picture in his father’s journal, with a man called John Winchester. The next one to talk about the two was her friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie said her grandma knew the man as well, and a couple of years ago she met his two sons - Sam and Dean Winchester.

Since so many threads led to these two, Elena decided it would be wise to ask them for help in their cause. She heard the word ‘hunter’ being mentioned a few times along the way, and something told her they weren’t the usual kind of hunters. 

There was a knock on the door, before it opened, and Bonnie walked in. 

“Elena?” She called out from the living room.

“Bonnie, they replied. They said they will help us.” Bonnie ran to Elena and hugged her, a worried expression on her face:

“Damon and Stefan shouldn’t know about this. Not even Jeremy, no one!” She whispered, after what Elena broke the hug:

“Can we trust them?” 

“I don’t know, but we have no other choice.” They were all desperate. Bonnie’s grandma died, her being left only with a difficult father and a lot to learn on her own; Elena almost lost her entire family and all of her friends, including Stefan and Damon. It all started going downhill since the appearance of Katherine in Mystic Falls. She brought the bigger evil after her, an evil that they could not fight without proper aid. 

“So what are we gonna say? We’re not sure what’s exactly in those coffins.” Elena told Bonnie, as they were packing everything they needed for their “mission”.

“You leave that to me, I can show them, as Emily showed me. I kept having these dreams, I still have them...there’s just...a lot of fire, so much fire that sometimes I feel like it really burns me. At first I thought it had to do with grams’ death, but then something shifted. I started to see something in the middle of those flames. A bright light. And one of Klaus’ coffins contains it. I saw it Elena! I don’t know about how much sense it makes, but...it does to me. So I started searching, looking for clues, and once again Emily showed it to me in a dream. She opened the coffin, and there was a silver-haired woman, with three eggs laid around her head, as if guarding her. Emily said that’s what will kill the Originals.” Elena scratched her head, not sure how to tell Bonnie more lightly that what she said really didn’t make any sense at all.

“Ok, maybe those were three stones. You know, like the moonstone? Or...those could be...I don’t know, the petrified hearts of the original vampires?” Bonnie laughed, in spite of herself:

“I gotta say...that sounds pretty legit to me, but at the same time...I can’t explain it. It’s just as if...I know this. And I know that dragons sounds a little too much…”

“A little too much?!” 

“But! Elena, would you believe anyone two years ago, if they told you that you brother’s ring brings him back to life, or that Stefan and Damon are vampires, or that Tyler is a werewolf, or that I am a witch?!” Elena had to agree with what Bonnie said, but she still had her doubts:

“Yes, but dragons?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi guys! If you've read the description you already know what this is about, so one more thing I wanted to say - English is not my first language, thus sorry if there are any mistakes.  
I only wanted to post a fragment of what could be a bigger story, and although it's just a rough draft and nothing more, I thought it could be a good point of reference, or maybe that conveys my idea of how the story could begin.  
In all honesty, I don't think much of it myself; when I read what I write, especially what I posted here, it's like a writing of a 9 year old! Maybe that's why I think someone else could do a much better job of it than me. If you like it let me know, and maybe we could discuss how the story could develop and what else or who else we could add to it. By the way, I'm not asking for help to write it, I wanna hand it to someone who can do it; however I'd still like to contribute with some more ideas.  
Thank you in advance for anyone who reaches out!! I love AO3!


End file.
